Dokkaebi (Kaisoo Remake)
by 310sauce
Summary: Ia tanpa sengaja membebaskan dokkaebi. Sang dokkaebi sangat berterima kasih dan besedia mengabulkan semua keinginannya. Kaisoo. Oneshoot. Yaoi. Remake.


Dokkaebi (Kaisoo Remake)

Yaoi

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Happy Reading

…

Deru napas terdengar dari kejauhan. Menyusul suara jerit ranting dan daun kering di pijak. Malam ini sang dewi bersinar cantik, sangat anggun dan membuat hutan tampak terang. Hutan itu masih penuh pohon disana sini. Belum ada tangan jail manusia yang terlibat, benar-benar masih asri.

Kim Jongin. oksigen seakan direnggut dari sekelilingnya. Napasnya berat. Ia berlari membelah hutan dengan senter tertenteng di tangan. Cahaya senter bergoyang-goyang seirama langkah lari. Ia rela membelah hutan demi mengikuti Baekhyun yang memenuhi janji bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Jongin tentu cemburu. Baekhyun adalah rekan kerja yang selama ini ia perhatikan. Jongin menyukai laki-laki cantik itu. Jadi dia berlari, membelah hutan demi mencuri dengar apa yang kira-kira mereka obrolkan. Jongin tak akan bisa tidur sebelum tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apakah Chanyeol bakal mengutarakan perasaan pada Baekhyun?

Tidak, Jongin tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar perasaan Chanyeol tak sampai pada Baekhyun. Dia akan menjadi pengganggu jika itu memang harus.

Chanyeol merupakan rekan kerja yang paling dekat dengannya. Setiap hari Jongin selalu menceritakan rasa sukanya ke Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Dan saat tempat kerjanya mengadakan _camping_ , Chanyeol malah mengajak Baekhyun menjauh dari rombongan. Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, itu yang Jongin tahu dari Luhan, teman dekat Baekhyun. Dasar pengkhianat.

Dengan kuat-kuat Jongin meremas senternya. Ia terlalu geram dengan Chanyeol. Teman yang menusuk dari belakang. Jongin lanjut berjalan. Sambil mengatur napas berat, ia mulai memperhatikan jalan. Jalan setapak yang ia lalui begitu licin. Dan sebelah kanannya sepertinya jurang. Dia bisa mendengar gemericik air dari tempatnya. Jongin tengok jurang itu, sepertinya tak dalam. Menghela napas, Jongin coba sorotkan cahaya senter ke bawah sana. "Tak terlalu dalam." Komennya. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar ribut-ribut di belakang. Jongin mendadak takut. Apakah hewan buas?

Ia sorotkan senter ke arah semak-semak yang bergoyang. Saat lampu mengenai semak-semak, seekor hewan yang Jongin tak tahu namanya berlari ke arah Jongin. Takut, Jongin pun berusaha kabur dan sialnya, ia tak memperhatikan arah. Dirinya terpeleset dan terjatuh ke jurang. Ia berguling-guling. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Dan mendarat. Sikunya menghantam batu. Darah segar mengucur dari sikunya. Dan beberapa mili cairan mengkilap itu tertempel di batu. Jongin mengaduh. Sial. Ia intip luka sikunya dan luka menganga terpampang disana. Sial dua kali. Mendongakkan kepala. Jongin coba mencari pertolongan. Apakah ada orang diatas sana?

…

Cahaya biru muda menguar dari batu yang menghantam siku Jongin. Batu yang tertempel darah Jongin bercahaya. Cahaya biru muda itu berpendar. Serbuk-serbunya berterbangan. Jongin terlalu kalut hingga tak menyadari keajaiban yang baru terjadi dibelakangnya.

"Akhirnya aku bebas." suara lirih itu terdengar merdu. Jongin tentu tak mendengarnya. Otak Jongin terlalu penuh dengan pikiran 'Bagaimana caraku bebas dari jurang ini' atau 'Apakah aku akan mati disini?' dan 'Kalau aku mati, bagaimana rasa sukaku pada Baekhyun' serta 'Aku belum naik jabatan, bagaimana aku bisa mati muda?', pikiran semacam itu. Pemilik suara merdu muncul secara ajaib. Dia merupakan perubahan wujud dari batu tadi. Ia seorang laki-laki. Tubuhnya pendek dan memiliki tanduk di kepala. Memiliki taring. Memiliki mata bulat telur mencuat keluar. Dia menunduk guna menyembunyikan bentuk wajah yang menyeramkan. Dia adalah _Dokkaebi_.

Bulu roma Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia tak tahu penyebabnya. Saat otaknya tengah berpikir keras, tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti ada orang dibelakang. Ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Tanpa ragu, Jongin memutar kepala. Dan mata tajamnya membulat. Apa yang dilihatnya? Wajah seram macam apa itu? Dan akhirnya Jongin tak sadar diri. Ia pingsan.

"Hei!" _Dokkaebi_ itu berjalan mendekat ke Jongin. ia tepuk pipi Jongin, "Kau takut dengan wujudku? Baiklah. Aku akan merubahnya." Ucapnya.

…

Mata Jongin perlahan terbuka. Ia merasakan titik-titik air membasahi wajahnya, apakah hujan? Batinnya. Saat matanya sepenuhnya terbuka, wajah seorang pemuda memenuhi netranya. Itu pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya. Jongin tersenyum. Wajah pemuda itu tampan. Kulit putih bersih. Mata bulat yang jernih. Pipi kembung yang menggemaskan. Dan, bibir penuh itu. Pipi Jongin panas. Baekhyun cantik, tapi pemuda didepannya terlihat berkilau. Jongin melenyapkan senyum bodohnya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Jongin sadarlah!

Jongin mengedipkan mata. Memfokuskan penglihatannya. Dia masih di hutan dan terbebas dari jurang. Apakah pemuda itu yang menolongnya? Yang menyelamatkannya dari jurang? Yang menggendo… tidak, menyeretnya? Jongin meraba-raba tubuhnya. Jika pemuda itu menyeretnya, pasti badannya lecet disana-sini. Tapi, dia baik-baik saja. Dan sikunya juga baik-baik saja. Lukanya menghilang. Ketakutan kembali menggerayangi Jongin. Ia perbaiki posisi duduknya. Sesekali ia geser duduknya guna menjauhi pemuda itu. Insting Jongin memberi sinyal bahwa pemuda itu tak normal. Ada yang tak beres dengan pemuda itu. Menelan saliva, ia bertanya siapa pemuda itu. Nama. Alamat. Usia.

Pemuda bermata bulat kebingungan. Pertanyaan Jongin terlalu banyak dan dia tak mengerti. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang pemuda alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, "Si-siapa kau?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Dia lega mengetahui Jongin baik-baik saja. "Namaku Kyungsoo. aku adalah _dokkaebi_."

Mulut Jongin menganga. Apa yang barusan dia katakan? _Dokkaebi_? Dia adalah _dokkaebi_? Apa dia sangat mengidolakan Kim Shin hingga mengaku sebagai _dokkaebi_? Tawa renyah Jongin keluar.

"Kau pikir aku mempercayai kata-katamu?"

Kyungsoo berkedip. Terlihat berpikir. Alasan apa yang membuat laki-laki didepannya tak mempercayai ucapan Kyungsoo? Ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa dia memang _dokkaebi_. Lalu, apa yang membuat laki-laki itu tak percaya?

"Jika kau _dokkaebi_ , dimana _bangmang_ milikmu? Ah, atau pedang.. pedang yang.. menancap di.." Jongin menjeda kalimatnya. Ia arahkan tangannya ke dada, "sini."

Tak tahu harus membalas apa, Kyungsoo hanya diam. Dengan mata bulat jernihnya ia masih memperhatikan Jongin yang tak hentinya mengoceh soal ciri-ciri dokkaebi berdasarkan buku cerita anak yang Jongin pernah baca. Laki-laki _tan_ menanyakan soal mata bulat telur yang mencuat keluar. Mulut lebar dan taring. Serta tanduk di kepala. Jongin mengucapkan semua itu dalam sekali napas.

"Bukankah kau langsung tak sadar setelah melihat wujud asliku?" tanya Kyungsoo

Jongin tercenung. Ingatannya mendadak mundur ke beberapa saat lalu. Saat dia memutar kepala dan hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah sosok yang menyeramkan. Sosok itu awalnya menunduk dan langsung mendongak saat menyadari Jongin memergokinya. Jongin takut, makhluk itu sosok paling menyeramkan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Kau percaya sekarang?"

Jongin, lelaki itu bungkam. Ia sibuk meletakkan tangan ke mulut. Dia terlampau _syock_. Jadi makhluk menyaramkan itu adalah laki-laki dihadapannya?

"Kau.. percaya?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

"Jika aku percaya, apa kau akan membebaskanku? Kau tak akan memakan jantungku, kan?" balas Jongin. Sorot matanya menerawang jauh. "Kau tahu, aku rela membelah hutan ini demi Baekhyun. Dia orang yang aku sukai. Dan sekarang dia tengah berduaan dengan Chanyeol. Jika kau memakan jantungku, aku akan mati sebelum menyatakan perasaanku,"

"Aku akan mati sebelum naik jabatan. Aku akan mati muda." Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca. Ingin mennagis rasanya. Kenapa nasibnya sangat sial malam ini?

Ragu-ragu Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan dan mengarah ke wajah Jongin. Belum sempat tangan mungilnya membelai wajah Jongin, sang empu wajah terlebih dahulu berteriak bahwa ia tak mau Kyungsoo menyentuhnya. Jongin masih takut pada Kyungsoo. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Kyungsoo pun meremas tangan, menariknya kembali dan menyembunyikan di balik badan.

"Bolehkah aku tahu namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo melalui ekor matanya, "Untuk apa?" dia balas bertanya.

"Untuk mengingatmu."

"Mengingatku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku ingin mengingat seseorang yang telah membebaskanku dari batu yang melukai sikumu,"

Jongin langsung memeriksa sikunya yang sekarang telah bebas dari luka.

"Aku terkurung disana. Ratusan tahun."

Jongin mengarahkan fokusnya pada Kyungsoo. Terkurung dalam batu?

"Jadi, sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu." Kyungsoo menerbitkan senyumnya.

"Kau akan mengabulkan semua keinginanku?"

"Iya. _Bangmang_ ku yang akan mengabulkan keinginanmu."

Kyungsoo menunjukkan tongkatnya pada Jongin dan itu membuat Jongin takjub. Ia tak percaya. Dongeng yang selama ini ia baca ternyata benar-benar nyata.

"Bolehkah aku mengucapkan permintaan pertamaku sekarang?" tanya Jongin. Ia sangat antusias. Ia berasa menjadi Aladin di era modern.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. "Silahkan."

Jongin tersenyum. Di balik musibah selalu ada hikmahnya. Setelah nasibnya sangat buruk beberapa waktu lalu, kini ia mendapatkan _jackpot_. "Kau akan mengabulkan semua keinginanku, kan?" Jongin memastikan. Karena permintaan pertamanya tak bisa membuatnya kaya. Jadi, ia ingin memastikan apakah Kyungsoo bakal mengabulkan tiga permintaan saja atau mengabulkan semua keinginannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku menemukan tempat pertemuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Jongin menyebutkan permintaan pertamanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu."

"Apa kita akan menghilang? Berteleportasi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Kita hanya perlu berjalan."

"Berjalan?"

"Iya. Karena pertemuan dua orang itu tepat dibalik pohon yang dikelilingi semak-semak itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk pohon besar didepan mereka. Jongin melongo. Jika ia tahu tempat pertemuan Baekhyun disana, ia tak akan menyebut itu sebagai permintaan pertama. Memalukan. Menyebalkan. Jongin kesal.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan guna membantu Jongin berdiri. Namun, pemuda itu menolak kebaikan Kyungsoo mentah-mentah. Ia tak sudi bersentuhan dengan makhluk jadi-jadian seperti Kyungsoo.

Mereka berjalan bersama. Jongin bertindak sebagai pemimpin dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengekor. Kyungsoo menatap punggung lebar Jongin dan tersenyum. Mengetahui fakta bahwa Jonginlah yang membebaskannya, membuat Kyungsoo senang. Dia sangat bersyukur. Bertemu dengan Jongin, seperti bertemu dengan kawan lama.

.

.  
.

 **Hanyang, 1300**

"Maafkan temanku, Kyungsoo. Keserakahannya membuatmu terkurung." Pemuda itu terduduk didepan batu. Raut sendunya menguar. Pemuda itu memiliki wajah mirip Jongin, namanya Shi Kyung.

.

Shi Kyung merupakan anak salah satu _mudang_ terkenal. Beberapa hari lalu ia tanpa sengaja membebaskan _dokkaebi_. _Dokkaebi_ bernama Kyungsoo itu sangat berterima kasih dan ia berjanji bakal mengabulkan semua keinginannya. Shi Kyung sangat senang mendengarnya, ia pun langsung memberi tahu Wang Eun. Dengan bujukan Wang Eun, Shi Kyung meminta diberikan banyak harta. Kyungsoo mengabulkan. Beberapa hari kemudian, Shi Kyung meminta harta lagi. Kyungsoo mengabulkan. Dia kembali meminta harta lagi beberapa hari kemudian dan Kyungsoo mengabulkannya. Setelah banyak harta yang ia minta, ia jadi kaya raya.

Wang Eun pun ikut menikmati harta itu. Wang Eun senang, ia bebas dari hidup miskin dan menjadi kaya. Namun, makin hari hubungan _dokkaebi_ dan Shi Kyung mendekat. Ia tak senang. Shi Kyung hanya boleh dekat dengannya.

Suatu malam ia berkunjung ke rumah Shi Kyung, bukan untuk menemui Shi Kyung namun dia ingin menemui ayah Shi Kyung, si _mudang_ terkenal. Ia menceritakan perihal harta yang didapat Shi Kyung secara percuma. Bahwa harta itu didapat Shi Kyung secara tak baik. Shi Kyung memuja _dokkaebi_ dan meminta harta-harta itu dan _dokkaebi_ mengabulkan. Mendengar bahwa harta yang dinikmatinya berasal dari pemujaan _dokkaebi_ , ayah Shi Kyung murka. Ia pun meminta Wang Eun menunjukkan dimana tempat tinggal _dokkaebi_. Dan malam itu pula, tanpa sepengetahuan Shi Kyung, Wang Eun menunjukkan dimana tempat Kyungsoo berada dan dengan persembahan-persembahan akhirnya Kyungsoo terkurung. Ayah Shi Kyung mengurung Kyungsoo dengan darah berlimpah dan Kyungsoo dapat bebas jika ada darah menempel di tempatnya terkurung.

.

"Kyungsoo. Aku akan mencari tahu bagaimana cara membebaskanmu." Shi Kyung menitikkan air mata. Netranya fokus mengarah pada batu Kyungsoo.

"Dimasa depan, mari bertemu lagi. Dan aku akan memberikan bibirku padamu, aku berjanji." Ucapnya dengan air mata bercucuran

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih menatap punggung Jongin. Ia tersenyum. Pemuda didepannya benar-benar mirip Shi Kyung.

"Kyungsoo, apakah _bangmang_ mu bisa membuat Baekhyun menyukaiku?" Jongin mengucapkannya dengan fokus tertuju pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol didepan sana.

Kyungsoo nampak berpikir. "Masalah hati _bangmang_ ku tak akan berfungsi. Tapi, jika untuk membantumu dekat dengan Baekhyun mungkin dia bisa."

Jongin berdecak. "Baiklah. Bantu aku dekat dengan Baekhyun." Ia menatap Kyungsoo. Mata mereka saling bersirobok.

Kyungsoo gugup dan berusaha mengalihkan penglihatan. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disana. Kedua orang itu tengah mengobrol. Obrolan yang serius. Sayangnya, dari tempat Jongin dan dirinya tak bisa menangkap apa yang tengah kedua orang itu bicarakan.

"Mungkin Baekhyun akan bisa melihat rasa sukaku jika dia dekat denganku." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tapi, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu jika aku berhasil membuat kalian dekat?"

Mata Jongin melotot. _Dokkaebi_ meminta sesuatu? Apakah ia bakal meminta jantungnya? Tidak. Jongin tak akan membiarkan. _Dokkaebi_ benar-benar menakutkan.

"Apa yang kau minta?" balas Jongin.

"Maukah kau mencarikan seseorang yang mau memberikan bibirnya untukku? Sekalipun orang itu mengetahui bahwa aku adalah _dokkaebi_."

Tenggorokan Jongin seakan bengkak. Ia kesusahan menelan saliva. Apa yang diminta _dokkaebi_? Memberikan bibir? Maksudnya, berciuman?

"Aku akan mencarikan seseorang seperti itu." Jongin memahat senyumnya. Senyum masam. Bagaimana bisa dia menemukan orang seperti itu? Pasti orang bakal melarikan diri setelah mengetahui bahwa didepannya adalah _dokkaebi_.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Namaku Jongin. Kyungsoo, ayo kita bekerja sama." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo memandangi tangan Jongin yang terulur. Ia merasa ragu. Bukankah Jongin yang menolak kontak fisik tadi?

Ragu-ragu Kyungsoo menyodorkan tangan dan membalas uluran tangan Jongin. ia tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang paling kau takuti sebagai _dokkaebi_?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku. Aku tak suka darah. Darah yang banyak. Karena darah membuatku terkurung dalam batu. Lalu, apa yang kau sukai Jongin? Selain Baekhyun."

Jongin berpikir. "Aku suka jalan-jalan. Ke taman hiburan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan suatu hari?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo pergi kesana bersama-sama." Balas Jongin.

…

 _Jongin, walaupun Baekhyun mirip seseorang yang telah mengurungku. Aku tak akan dendam dengannya. Aku akan tetap membantu kalian dekat. Mengajakmu pergi ke tempat yang paling kau ingini. Dan menagih janjimu ratusan tahun lalu._

…

Kyungsoo menatap bibir Jongin. ia tersipu. Tautan tangan keduanya belum terlepas, dan genggaman itu kian erat.

…

 _Dokkaebi_. _Jika hubunganku dan Baekhyun berhasil, aku akan memberimu pelajaran. Akan kuberi hal yang tak kau sukai dan membuatmu lenyap selamanya dari hadapanku. Tunggu saja waktunya_.

…

Jongin menerbitkan smirk-nya. Ia akan merealisasikan apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Jongin benci Kyungsoo dan selamanya akan begitu.

THE END

Kalau mau sequel, buat sendiri aja yah. Makasih dah baca. Semoga menghibur.


End file.
